Hurt Me
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Draco presses Harry for some answers after catching him having sex with a professor. But what Draco doesn't know is that he would be in for a surprise.


I always had trouble sleeping. It was something that has plagued me since I could remember. The positive side to things was that I never needed much sleep anyway. I do perfectly fine with the two to three hours I get a night. The rest of my night I while away strolling the grounds or reading.

Tonight, I come to the tree in the courtyard to look up at the stars in the night sky. This habit has been the latest obsession of mine. I have been reading many books about astrology and I delight in being able to name the constellations now. It doesn't hurt to have such knowledge handy when I date too. The sky is clear tonight and the cold weather has driven the crows to their nest. Devoid of the birds' cawing and clouds, I feel like tonight is ideal for star-gazing. I would head up to the astronomy tower but that place is no place to be after midnight unless you are a pervert that enjoys live sex showcase.

I lay myself down on the grass and cushion my head with my arms crossed behind it. The stars are shining brilliantly and the moon breathtaking. From a distance, I hear a soft howl. Some animal in the forbidden forest perhaps. And then the sound comes floating into my ears again. And again. It is not a howl! It is human and it is a moan.

I sit up and try to locate the origin of the sound. My eyes land on an open window on the corner of the top floor of one of the buildings overlooking the courtyard. I recognize that as the teachers' quarters. A naked body was peeking through the open window, rocking back and forth in the moonlight. I can barely make out who it is in the dim lighting. The body then move into a new position. It is now sitting on the window sill, leaning so far back that it is on the verge of tipping over. The body's hands grip the window panes for added security but another pair of hands from inside the room reaches out to detach them from the panes and pulls them back in.

The body is male. I do see the telltale mount of breasts. Also, the sounds it makes is of a lower register. I probably wouldn't have heard it if not for the quiet of the night. Watching the body has gotten me hard and I decide to return to my quarters. And maybe, I can catch a glimpse of the person this body belongs to on my way there. The Slytherins have moved to a different living quarter because Dumbledore believes that teenagers cannot be housed a dungeon where there are not windows. The new quarters are in a wing right next to the teachers so that we cannot get up to any mischief.

I make sure that my shoes are not making much noise on the marble staircases in case I get caught for sneaking out. Although the teachers understand my predicament, they are not prepared for other students asking for the same privilege. Therefore, I am permitted to roam as long as I don't let anyone else see me. As I cross the room that I was staring at from the courtyard, a disheveled Harry Potter opens the door and steps out. I catch his eye but he quickly looks down and hurries away.

It is the weirdest thing. That night, I kept trying to attach Harry's face to that beautiful body I see from the courtyard and it still doesn't match up somehow. Goody-two-shoes Potter does not sneak out at night to bang a professor and definitely not the professor that resides in that room. I did a little digging and found out that the professor that occupies that room is Professor Pine, the new defense against the dark arts professor. He is young and charming and the type teenage girls get crushes on. Definitely not someone who would match up with the Potter boy.

I hold on to my curiosity for the better part of my morning. Running scenarios through my head and not concentrating in class at all. During lunch, I catch Harry's eye from across the room again. This does not surprise me for I have been boring a hole into his existence with my staring. I want to talk to him about it. I want to ask all the burning questions.

I waited around for him after Quidditch practice. Curiosity got the better of me. As his team field out of their locker room, I casually walk up to him and pressed a note into his hand before walking away. Thankfully he was hanging back so no one really noticed our exchange.

That night, he showed up at the front of the Great Hall as instructed on the note.

"I just showed up to tell you it is none of your business what you saw," he says then attempts to walk away before I could say my piece.

"You are on the losing end if I report this," I say to him.

He paused in his steps and turn around.

"What do you want from me?" he asks.

"Just some answers," I reply.

"Fine. Let's head somewhere not so obvious."

I follow him into one of the classrooms on the third floor. He locked the door behind me after he let me in.

"Let's get this over with," he says as he starts to undress.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I exclaimed in a whisper, afraid of being heard on the outside.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I told you, I just wanted some answers."

"That's what they all say. And then they ask to bed me. I am just speeding up the process."

"Even the professor last night?"

"He caught me with a sixth year."

"So you just do him to shut him up?"

"It is not that difficult. He is good looking and good at sex so I have no complaints. Men are all the same. As long as I get some when I need it."

"You respect yourself that little?"

"I am not a chick. What is it with you, Malfoy? Suddenly being all prim and proper."

"Whatever. I got my answers so I am going to leave."

"Do you want to know why people can't resist me?" he asks, with a drawl and a suggestive tone.

"Why are you coming on to me?"

"I need some right now."

He closes the distance between us and kisses me on my mouth. His tongue all warm and wet is licking my lips and seeking entrance. This is the work of a veteran. He got all his moves down pat and this is just clockwork to him. Sad to say, I am just a mortal man and his advances are working on me.

I grab him by his waist band and throw him unto the nearest table. His face grimace at the impact but still looks delighted at my rough treatment. I tear off my top and then his and our bare bodies covered each other like our mouths.

"Do whatever you want to me," he whispers breathlessly into my ear as I devoured his earlobe.

"What?"

"Anything. Even if it hurts."

Oh shit. Harry Potter is a masochist.

I stop everything and step away from him.

"I am not into this," I say.

"Don't knock it till you try it. Seriously, you would be surprise how many people come to love it. I told you I don't mind. In fact, it gets me off in a big way. You'd be doing me a favor. Is that enough excuses for you?" Harry doesn't even sound like he is trying to convince me. Those are just rehearsed lines to him.

I finally understand what all those people want from him. Absolute dominance. That superior feeling of being able to dominate someone. A human's instinct to rise above. It is indeed something people can get addicted to.

Harry crawls to me on all fours and undoes my belt and fly. He takes out my hardening cock and puts it into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth rushes into my groin and up into my head. For a moment there I lost my mind. His rhythmic bobbing and expert tongue doing its work on my rationality. Slowly, I am being persuaded to be just one of the bastards that he sleeps with at night who plays him like a toy.

I am almost enjoying it too much when I stop him.

"Are all masochists like you? Don't they want a devoted master?" I question.

"Do you think it is easy to find someone who can satisfy your body and soul at the same time? For normal people like you, it is already so difficult, what about people like me?"

At this juncture, I feel pity towards this man. How does one go about loving someone who gets off on being unloved? I guess the only way is to rationalize these unloving actions as the only way for him to feel loved. If that is the only way I can relieve myself of the pity, I guess it doesn't hurt to satisfy his body a little.

"Are we doing this or what? You are taking too long to deliberate with yourself." He is impatient and getting bored.

I answer him by giving him a command. "Why don't you start off by sitting on the professor's desk and masturbate for me to see. Only with your non-dominant hand and only the tip of your cock."

Interest is returning into his eyes. He walks across the room to the professor's desk, strips his pants off and sits butt naked on top of it. He spreads his thighs open and start to play with the tip of his penis with his left hand.

"Difficult isn't it? You should be feeling something but not enough," I say.

I walk up to him and slap him across his face.

"Why are you not rock hard yet? I thought you wanted this. You should be very excited about this turn of events right?" I berate him angrily.

"Hurt me more," was all he said.

I grab him by his hair and pull him down from the desk. His naked body slams into the ground. I lay him down on the floor on his back and twist his nipples hard. He stifles a shout.

"You like pain that much?" I tease.

"Please hurt me," he begs.

"Hold your own legs up, you masochistic pig," I command.

He hooks his hands under his knees and brings them to his chest, exposing his ass to me. I slap his balls hard with an open palm. He squirms around but still didn't dare to scream.

"Don't move away. I thought you like it like this," I chide.

I slap his balls repeatedly after that. His cock is fully hard now. I bend down to nibble at it with my teeth. He is squirming and whimpering on the ground. I climb over him and straddle his face. I hold his cheeks with my hand and squeeze them to get his mouth open. Then I stuff my cock into his open mouth.

"Choke on it," I command.

He sputters around my cock and also gags a little. I take my cock out and slap his face with it a few times before plunging it down in again. His saliva is flowing liberally from the corners of his mouth. I stand up to take my pants off and I squat over his face and tea bag his mouth.

"Suck on my balls now."

He obediently takes my globes into his mouth and sucks them. I feel myself getting excited and my penis starts to leak precum into his hair. I clean the precum off my penis by rubbing it into his forehead.

I pull him into a standing position by his hair and also have him put his hands behind his back like a militant. I pick up my school tie from the ground then whip his body with it. With my arm strength, I was able to generate enough force to see red lines spreading on his skin. Again and again, the tie beat on his body. Caught in the moment, I transfigured the tie into a leather whip and then beat him with it. He seems to responds better to the new instrument, urging me to use it more. Some wounds are starting to open up when I decide to stop. The sight made me doubt myself and my morals as a human. Until I see the expectant look on his face. He wants more.

I push him to bend forward and instruct him to grab his ankles. I pick up my wand and force the handle into his asshole dry. His body shakes with the effort to accept the intrusion. I continue to push it in with considerable force but take caution to not break anything. When the whole handle is in, I make him get on his hands and knees.

"Now that you have a tail, you should act like a dog. Wag your tail, you filthy dog," I taut.

He begins to shake his hips from side to side. I am kind of amused at the sight. I cannot help but laugh a little. I kick his shoulder.

"Stick your ass up more!" I say cruelly.

I push him down and spread his legs apart. I can see the shock in his face. I grab my wand and thrust it in and out of him. He grabs at my arm as I tug at my wand.

"Hurts, Draco. It hurts," he whimpers.

"You want to come or you want me to stop?"

"Don't stop… Hurry… More…"

I pull the wand out of him and plunge my dick in instead. He screams at the sudden widening of his hole. I roughly thrust into him without care.

"Hurt me more… Almost…" he begs.

He climaxes with a big load unto his stomach and mine. I grab his dick and pump it hard as I watch his body twist around in agony from the over sensitivity. He tries to push me off him but I am stronger. I continue to fuck him as I torture him. The feeling is too exhilarating. I am consumed by his tortured face. His struggles will only urge me on now. I pull out just before I come so that I can shoot the load on his face. He obediently opens his mouth to receive my sperms. I force him to clean his own cum off my body.

After I come down from the high, I feel disgusted with myself and used. I lost control and did despicable things to another human being out of my own accord. I just lay there on the floor and stare at the ceiling. Harry is already fully clothed when he sat down next to me.

"It was good so don't blame yourself," he says in a soft voice.

I started to weep.


End file.
